


these violent delights have violent ends

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Galra Keith, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, Slow Burn, hope you guys like this, kinda messing with the story line but also keeping it rather similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Altea is gone, but Alteans are still around. After Zarkon wiped out 95% of the population and the planet, the 5% of surviving Alteans went out to try salvage what they could for 10,000 years. Lance is a prince of Altea and all he wants is to do something for his people besides repopulating. Keith is a dedicated member of the Blade of Marmora. Both despise Zarkon, and were aruguably built to despise each other. What happens when a mission goes wrong and suddenly they're stranded in the middle of the universe together?





	1. Lance's introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long and so often. Senior year is coming to a close and I'll hopefully be more avaliable in a few weeks. Until then i hope you all enjoy this story. This is pretty different from my usual stories, so i hope you guys don't mind the experimentation. I hate first person, but I tried to make it bearable <3

 

     I couldn't see my ceiling from my bed. That's when you know your life is too cushioned. When your room is so fucking big you can't even see where it ends. It made it hard to sleep, and it made it harder to forget how quote n' quote important I am. I mean, regardless, I _am_ possibly the most charming being in the universe…oh who am I trying to kid right now? Myself? That's stupid. I should've been sleeping at that moment, but I couldn't. Not when there was so much on my mind.

     No matter how amazing a person is, the pressure still gets to them, and boy was it getting to me. I was suddenly betrothed. My brain was still trying to figure out how important the betrothal was, but my father easily reminded me that Zarkon was still dominating a large portion of the universe and had previously wiped out ninety-five percent of the Altean race. Easy to forget when you're too focused on high ceilings, right? Except it wasn't. I wasn't really focused on high ceilings, actually. I was more focused on doing something for the mission. Our mission currently being form Voltron. Of course there are smaller missions we need to go through in order to complete the main mission, but that's given. Voltron hasn't been formed for years. Not since Zarkon destroyed Altea 10,000 years ago. We've grown since then, but still no where to the numbers we used to be. It made me want to do something, but I can't.

     You might be confused, but if you haven't pieced it together yet, I'm kind of a bid deal in my sector of the universe. When Zarkon killed off ninety-five percent of Alteans, the remaining five percent had to split up in two groups. There was Alfor's blood-line and then there was Leon's blood-line. We haven't found a permanent planet to repopulate and live on yet, so we have an agreement to continuously marry into each others blood line. Each blood-line has their own respective castle-ship thing. I'm not an engineer, so I have no fucking clue how that works. Anyways, the Alteans populate on their own ship until it gets too big. Then we camp out on the nearest planet and build another weird ship castle. We've been doing this for thousands of years all while plotting against Zarkon and searching for the five lions that will form Voltron. It's the heir's jobs to marry into each other and then take over Leon and Alfor's job as commanders in chief. Sounds all nice and dandy, right? Yeah, I'm Leon's son, and it's not so dandy for me.

     My dad always told me I would be a great leader. I'm not saying that he's wrong, but how am I going to lead an army with literally no experience. Over ten thousand years we've only been able to regain about three percent of our previous population. So that means my life is _extremely_  valuable, and I need to produce and heir with Allura. Which, like, I'm not complaining about. Allura is gorgeous and I'd love to rule the universe with her, but I can't help but feel like there's more for me than just…getting married, having kids, and pulling war plans out of my ass. My dad tells me that I'll have experience when I'm chief, but I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that. I mean…how would you feel if you walked into surgery and the surgeon about to cut into you said "Hey, I've never done this before, but I've been told my whole life I'd be great at it. I've had minimal education on this, but I'm ready for this learning experience,"? You wouldn't feel too fucking good about it.

     So there I was. Laying in bed by my lonesome trying to figure out where the fuck my ceiling was. I remember my back hurt, and my neck was sore from sleeping on it wrong the previous night. It took me less than five minutes of laying down to get up and do something. Usually I'll take the long journey to the kitchen and make a midnight snack, but it wasn't midnight and I didn't really want a snack. Instead I threw on my really nice, soft blue robe and wandered the halls. My midnight adventures usually brought me to the special planing room my father usually spoke with Alfor in. Most times he allowed me to join him in his plans, but sometimes it was too complicated for me or something and he'd send me back to bed. I mean, I'm just approaching eighteen. So I guess he always thought I was too young. Except I was supposed to marry Allura in twenty quintants. That's when I turned eighteen.

     This time my dad wasn't in the special room. I'm sure there's an official name for it, but I can't be fucked to figure it out. He must've ran off to the kitchen to fetch a snack or something. His plans were still laid out on the table, for anyone to read, as if he was planing to return right away. I sighed and sat down in his big chair as I looked down at the papers. There was an official letter from Alfor over documents and drawings of strange landscapes I've never seen before. It was like rock had become liquid and washed itself into a beautiful arch. The rock was reddish and it had streaks through it. I reached for the letter and read it.

 

Leon,

 

My daughter, Allura, told me today that she found the location of the last lion. She told me it was in a far away planet called Eatherous, but the inhabitants simply call it "Earth". She sketched out the location as well as provided these cordonnants. I would send a warrior to fetch it, but I fear my ships are all damaged or in commission. If you had a ship to spare, I could provide the warrior to collect Blue and bring her home safely.

 

With best regards,

Alfor.

 

 

"What are you doing?"

     I looked up from the letter to see my father standing in the doorway. He looked kinda pissed off, so I assumed it was one of those times he was going to shove me out. Still, I was curious. I looked at the coordinates again, memorizing them.

"Do we have a ship to lend Alfor?" I asked. My dad marched over and took the paper from my hands.

"That is none of your business," he said sternly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because it's none of your business," he repeated. I frowned. Was he being serious?

"How is finding the last lion none of my business?" I challenged and crossed my arms.

"It's none of your business because you _want_ it to be your business."

"Is it so bad that I want to help take down the guy who almost ran my race into extinction?" I grumbled.

"No, but there are better, less life-threatening, ways to do that," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Riiight, because getting married and having kids does so much," I replied sarcastically.

"Lance, you know it does. You're helping repopulate, and you're helping to keep a royal bloodline," he explained to me for like the five thousandth time.

"Yeah, I get that, but like surely there's more I can do. I could fly a ship over to Alfor's ship," I offered. My father's eyes narrowed on me.

"Have you been using the flight simulator again?" He questioned. Shit. I told him I stopped using that over a month ago.

"N-no," I lied, horribly. He sighed.

"Lance-"

"I know I know. Flying means crashing and crashing means dying and dying means I'm letting down all of Altean and everything it stood for," I groaned. "But I've been getting good! Honestly!"

"Doesn't matter. You've been training in a simulator. Real life is not as predictable," he said. I sighed and groaned again, slumping in the seat and glaring at the drawing.

"How come even Allura is doing more than me? Why can't I have cool powers that allow me to do _something?_ " I flicked the drawing.

"She does not have _powers_. She is merely older than you and can control her quintessence better than you," my dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"She's only like a year or ten older than me," I grumbled. My father shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lance, but this doesn't concern you," he said. I was silent as I looked away. "Son-"

"I can't even fly a ship," I interrupted him and stood up to walk out. 

     Yeah, it was harsh, but he was harshing me first. It wasn't fair to me. I couldn't even fly a damn ship for Alfor to send _someone else_ to earth. When I got back to my bedroom with impossibly high ceilings, I recalled the coordinates I had studied before. I wrote down the numbers on one of my screens and pulled up an image of where those coordinates landed.

     Earth was so…vast, and blue and green. It looked so healthy. At least from afar. When I zoomed in there was some tearing to their atmosphere and debris still floating in its orbit. It was unfortunate, but as I zoomed in more it was even more gorgeous. My screen told me the exact number of species on the planet and how many inhabited Earth. It was absolutely fascinating, and as I researched more I found myself longing even more to visit this peculiar planet. The blue parts were called "water" and a large body of "water" was called an "ocean". When the water met the land it was called a "beach". There were hundreds of images of these "beaches" and I found myself wanting to visit one.

     I cut myself off from the screen. If I looked to much into it I'd never want to stop. I laid back into bed and pulled the covers to my chin. Then…I looked up, and sighed. The high ceilings only looked higher.


	2. Keith's introduction

     My name is Keith. The last name isn't too important because it doesn't really exist. In a sense I guess it's dead to me because it was given to me at a time I don't like to think about. A time when I followed blindly, and didn't really think at all. That was the only way I could get through it, to be quite honest. It's not easy being a soldier, but it's harder being a Galra soldier. Working for Zarkon was like being in an assembly line, until you're thrown into combat and you're just another causality if you don't survive it. I was raised this way. I was raised a murderer and a thief. My fleet conquered countless planets, imprisoned millions upon millions of innocent creatures…all for the sake of one ungodly being. It was sick and it was wrong, and I regret everything I did. That's why I escaped. Or…rescued in a way.

     You see, I was in the top ranks in my fleet. There were only a few other soldiers above me, and it was all due to seniority. I've been trained in combat my whole life. From the moment I was shoved into this terrible life I was conditioned not to feel. To be numb. To not acknowledge another persons life even when I was taking it. It took me a long time to realize just how fucked up that was. I learned the name of one of them. The creature I was supposed to kill looked at me and I paused. My fingers trembled around my knife, and I waited as it stared at me. When it spoke I knew I couldn't keep this up. I slowly fell in my ranks, which was a blessing and a curse. I was thrown into combat less, but I was still too good at combat for them to throw me out. They milked me for all I had and made me train kids how to kill. It was disgusting. Fortunately for me there was a light at the end of this long and dark tunnel.

     My fleet was hijacked by an unusual type of group. It was easy for them to blend in because they were Galra. An older man named Ulaz got me talking long enough for me to share my true thoughts on the vile things Zarkon made me do. Before I knew it me and five of my fellow soldiers were being guided off the ship and onto a smaller one. From that moment on I've been a blade. They all call themselves that. "Blades". Ulaz says we're the Blade of Marmora. I'm not quite sure what that means, but I know it's better than being a slave.

     The Blade of Marmora lives to fight everything I hate: Zarkon, and the evil he had distributed throughout the universe. Ulaz told me the history of their group and just how long they've been fighting: long before I was even conceived. He told me we've had alliances with hundreds of different planets and solar systems for hundreds of years. Apparently we've been looking for the Alteans much longer than we've had alliances. They were almost wiped out at the beginning of Zarkon's regime, and they had the only weapon that could destroy his for good. Voltron.

     We're no where close to the Alteans. From what I could gather, they didn't have a new planet to settle on. So they've been living in their ships for the past ten thousand years. We've visited only a handful of planets that have actually hosted an Altean ship. Each one couldn't tell us where the ships went or where they think it would be now. You'd think finding giant ships that look like castles would be easy, but the universe is a lot bigger than you think. It was like trying to find a singular piece of bacteria in twelve oceans. Needless to say, it was frustrating at times.

"Keith," Ulaz stood at the end of the training room I was in. I paused my actions to look at him before flipping my blade and driving it into my practice dummy.

"Yessir?" I responded and pulled out my knife with ease.

"I've returned from my travels," he announced.

"I can see that, sir," I said and continued my focus on the dummy. It jabbed at me and I dodged, then I slipped under it and dragged my dagger across its neck. Ulaz chuckled.

"You keep the formalities, and yet you continue to ignore my presence. Tell me, do you respect me or not?"

"A little bit of both, sir," I replied with a smirk.

"Well, put that knife down and let's chat. I think you'll be intrigued by your next mission," he said. I sheathed my knife and dismissed the training program to meet Ulaz at the end of the room. He led me down the hall and we walked together.

"I hope you understand how much we value you here, Keith. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you'd be perfect for this job," Ulaz told me. I shrugged.

"I like to think of myself just as valuable as the others, sir."

"Stop being humble, and acknowledge how important you are," Ulaz said bluntly. I stopped walking and gave him a skeptical look.

"I…I'm not sure what you mean, sir." Ulaz sighed.

"I _mean_ you're very skilled at what you do. Now, I know it's a product of being raised in that harsh environment-" I shuddered at the memories "-but the other Galras we recruited with you are no where as married to the blade as you."

"You make it sound like I'm committed to killing or something," I mumbled.

"Not at all, Keith. You know better than anyone that a blade isn't limited to killing. The skill that is required to wield such a weapon is hard to acquire. You're truly a natural," Ulaz explained to me. I nodded and we started to walk again.

"Yes. Of course, sir. I apologize, sir," I said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No need, Keith. What did I tell you the first day you boarded my ship?"

"You said, there's no need for formalities, kid," I recited perfectly.

"And what did you say?"

"Yessir."

"Now, what did I tell you once you were welcomed into this base?" He continued. I furrowed my brows as I tried to remember.

"You said…a lot of things, sir," I replied.

"I told you that you're not under Zarkon anymore. You're allowed to speak out of line from time to time," Ulaz reminded me. I blinked.

"Oh…right…sir."

"Keith, you do a great job of doing what you're told, but for this mission I'm gonna need you to use your head for once," Ulaz told me. I nodded.

"Of course, sir-"

"No no," Ulaz stopped and grabbed my shoulders. He was still taller than me, although I was almost fully grown. "I know what you think I'm saying, and that's not what I'm saying."

"Oh…uh-"

"When my team and I took you from Zarkon's fleet, we did our research. We know you resisted when you were younger," he informed me. My eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry. I should've been following directions-"

"No, Keith. That's not what I'm getting at. Zarkon did a good job of beating you into submission, but for this mission you're gonna have to let go of that," he told me. I blinked and thought for a moment. Then I slowly nodded.

"I…think I understand," I replied. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Good."

"So…what is my mission?" I asked.

"We have time, but there's a Zarkon fleet traveling in the nearest galaxy. We need to travel there and do some more recruiting," he told me. I frowned.

"Recruiting? Doesn't Alez and Fertec usually do recruiting?" I questioned.

"Yes. They have more personality than you. But that's not important. I want you to come this time because you are possibly the only Galran recruitment who hasn't quite earned his spunk back," Ulaz said. I raised a brow.

"My…spunk?"

"Yes. Usually when we recruit Zarkon's men they take a while to reconnect with themselves. After being trained and conditioned to be the same for so long they lose a sense of individuality. We need you to regain that if we're going to send you in more complicated missions," Ulaz explained. I listened intently to his words and nodded.

     I have some memories of being myself. I remember pulling on other Galra's tails, or chewing on their ears. I remember arguing and fighting back, only to be beaten down. It's hard thinking of that. In all honesty I try not to, but sometimes I'm forced to. The way they beat myself out of me was scary. It was frightening as a child. It was frightening for all the children. Ulaz definitely had a point, so I went along with this mission to regain my…uh…"spunk". I wasn't too sure how it would end out, but…something told me it wasn't good.


	3. Lance runs away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a little bitch boy

"C'mon, dad! Just let me fly the ship to Alfor's castle! I need to meet up with Allura anyways. We're supposed to marry in eighteen quintants, I need to get to her somehow!"

     I was mad. A lot had happened the past two days, but it was all without me. I glared at my dad with my fists curled tight and he merely stared back. He sighed and stepped away from the ship he was about to send off to Alfor's castle.

"Lance…you don't understand-"

"Seriously! What's the big deal? I've been trapped on this ship my whole damn life. Why can't I just do _something?_ " I snapped again. My dad blinked at me.

"Lance, you don't understand just how irreplaceable you are. You and Allura _need_  to have children. It's the only way we'll ever survive as a species-"

"I know! I _know!_  You've told me that ever since I was born!"

"Then you know how important it is. I can't have you risk your life when everyone depends on it."

"Ugh! I get that, but I must be able to do more than just…just…make a kid!" I argued. My father was equally as angry as I was. It was obvious from how red his face was. He then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Lance…you're staying here, and that's final," he said simply. 

     My blood was boiling, and I couldn't stand to look at my father anymore. So I turned around and stormed out of the hangar. I spent the rest of that day in my room hugging my pillow and pouting because what the fuck else am I supposed to do? I was stuck in that fucking ship for my entire life, and there was apparently nothing I could do about it. So I sat and I stayed, and I skipped dinner, which was difficult because I never skip a meal. But that night I did. Eventually I knew I needed to fetch a midnight snack, so when I did I made sure it was actually past midnight. 

     I didn't want to see my dad again, not after earlier that day, and yet on my way back to my room from the kitchen I found myself stood outside that room again. The planning room where I was never involved. I glared at the door and shook my head. It was silly to think that one day I'd be responsible for something I've been shunned away from for so long. A part of me wants to laugh at my dad when he finally passes it over, another part of me wanted to rip it from his hands before he has the chance. I sighed and started to walk past when I heard voices.

"The ship is ready to leave in the morning?" It sounded like Alfor.

"Yes. It should be there in seven vargas after the pilot takes off. It's number is KL0997," my dad said. I held my ear to the crack in the door.

"Wonderful, and the pilot _is_ willing to fly the ship for my warrior to Eatherous, correct?" Oh…I guess that's why my dad didn't want me to go.

"Yes. That is correct. As long as your warrior provides sufficient protection to my pilot. He's rather defenseless," my dad responded.

"Absolutely. I look forward to receiving your ship."

"I look forward to sending it."

     After that I quickly tip-toed back to my room and let this new information marinate. The ship was leaving tomorrow. It was going to Earth. The pilot would have to drive it the entire time.

 

_I really wanted to fly that ship._

 

     The instant that thought flashed through my head I felt sick to my stomach. That was easily the worst idea I've ever had. Fly a ship all the way to earth? I'd have to summon a wormhole all by myself. Granted it would be a small one for a small ship, but still…I didn't know if I could do that. I didn't know the extent of what I could or couldn't do because I had been on the same damn ship my whole life. I loved being in the simulator because it made me feel like I was _something_. I was a cargo pilot who flew ships of inventory across the galaxy. I was a fighter pilot who shot down Zarkon's drones and lead Altea to victory. I was an explorer scoping out a new planet to my list of things I found. I could be anything in there, but right here, in my room, I was me. I couldn't do any of that.

     I felt a flicker of determination inside me and instantly sat up in my bed. The first thing I did was change out of my traditional Altean pajamas and into something more comfortable. Some tight dark colored pants and an equally tight darker shirt. I pulled some traveling boots I never use out from the back of my closet and pulled those on over two pairs of socks. Once I had everything on right, and I added a cool belt for aesthetic purposes, I looked in the mirror.

"Shit."

     My white hair stuck out like a sore thumb. I turned back to my dresser and found an old hat that I fit over it. Then I took out my earrings and took another look. I blended a little better with the dark, but I still wasn't completely incognito. But, it was all I could do. I took a deep breath and grabbed a portable screen to carry with me. I had copied the coordinates I read from the letter onto the screen and notes I took about Earth. After I had everything in order, I finally left my room.

     The castle was dead silent at night. No one walked the halls, and no one dare spoke if they happened to be awake. Most likely everyone was asleep, but I wasn't planning on sleeping for a long time. I took a nap earlier, but also because I was determined to complete this mission. My boots were a little squeaky, so I took them off to properly stealth my way back to the hangar. It was easy to find the ship number my dad said earlier. Mostly because it was the same ship I saw him standing next to that afternoon. Well…I suppose it was last afternoon at that time. Anyways. I'm digressing.

     It occurred to me as I walked up to the ship and excitedly pressed my face against the window that I didn't actually have the code or a way to open the hanger for me to fly out. I frowned as I realized this wouldn't be as easy as I originally thought…I should think things out more carefully. Okay, new plan. Find the codes on the main deck and camp out in the ship until the hanger opens. Fool proof, right?

     Except it wasn't. Finding the code was actually easy peasy and I took another nap in the ship. It was rather roomy and large enough to transport a giant mecha cat from earth back to Alfor's ship. Before I slept I checked the maintenance and the engines to make sure it was running smoothly. And I also freaked out for half an hour because _I was actually inside a real fucking ship and I was excited._  Of course when I finally did calm down I napped. I made sure I didn't sleep too long so I could hide under the dashboard when everyone started to do their jobs in the hangar. Then there was a second occurring to me situation that happened to me.

 

_There was still a pilot coming to drive this fucking ship._

 

     Remembering that instantly made my situation ten times worse. I felt sweaty under my hat and it was totally not going with my cute thief aesthetic. Before I could think about what the fuck to do, the ship door opened again. I froze.

 

…Crap. I left it on. What the fuck is wrong with me?

 

"That's odd? Why is this thing unlocked? This should be the first time it's being unlocked," someone spoke.

"Eh. Who knows. Maybe it was Herald. He does early ship checks every morning," another voice replied. Shit. There's two of them.

"I suppose you're right…"

"You prepared for this mission, man?" The second voice asked.

"Eh? Uh…I dunno. I mean this planet…Eetharus or whatever…it's pretty damn far."

"Yeah. And you're carrying one of the lions from Voltron."

"Yeah…that's pretty special," the first voice mused.

"It's a real honor, man! You'll be famous if you pull this off."

"Y'think so?"

"Yeah! I can see it now. Kerd…the pilot who flew the blue lion across the galaxy and formed Voltron," the second voice said. There was a pause.

"Do you think I could pilot one of the lio-

"Yeah, no. That's pushing it."

"Stop mucking around, Ferd, and let Kerd get to work. He needs to check his engines and software," my father's voice filled the ship and I instantly tensed. Okay, more sweat that was making my thief aesthetic even _less_ cute.

"Y-yessir!" They replied in unison. There were footsteps followed by the door closing. I heard Kerd approach the dashboard and start checking the engines.

"Hmm…did Herald check and update the engines too? He usually does a good job but…" I held my breath. Oh geez, is he gonna critique my shit? "He did _really_  fucking good this time." I slowly let out my breath.

"Okay, Kerp. Let's get started. We're opening the hanger when you say so," my father's voice came from inside the ship.

"Got it. Engines are checked and I'm starting her up as we speak," Kerp announced. I stealthily moved out from under the dashboard while Kerp was preoccupied with starting up the ship and hid in a nearby corner.

"Okay, Cheif Leon, I'm preparing for lift-off now," Kerp said. My eyes jumped from Kerp to the Hanger as it dragged open. Now was my chance…or did it come later? Shit, I still didn't have a solid plan. Uh…

"Great. Kerp, you are cleared for lift off," my dad announced.

     It felt like everything was in slow motion. Like there was nothing except me and Kerp and that ship. I moved out in the open to press the button to open the door and made direct eye contact with Kerp. He blinked at me, and I quickly realized it felt like I was moving in slow motion because I was trying to be epic and was pretending to be in slow motion. Needless to say…it was awkward, but the door opened so…

"Prince Lance. What are you doing here?" Kerp asked. I frowned.

"How did you recognize me?" I asked.

"I mean…you're just wearing different clothes…"

"Do they look good?" I questioned. I know in retrospect it wasn't important, but I had no one to ask until then.

"Of course, your highness," he nodded. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Great. Uh, can you do me a favor and…get out or something?"

"Get off the ship?" Kerp repeated.

"Uh…" I looked out at the open hangar and then to the open door. "Yeah."

"Well…I have no authority to deny your request, so…"

"Kerp, what's taking so long?" My father's voice boomed inside the ship.

"Sorry sir! I'm taking off now, I've just ran into your-oof!"

     I panicked. My brain went crazy when Kerp started to give me away, so I shoved him towards the door and then dragged him out the door. Of course I apologized, but I was in a hurry to just get the fuck out. I closed the doors before Kerp could get up and sat down in the pilots chair. My palms were sweaty, and my hair was undeniably a complete mess under my hat. But I didn't have time to think about that. The ship was just waiting for me to tell it what to do, so I grabbed the controls and let the hum of the machine calm me for a moment. After that: I was free.

 

"Lance! What are you doing!"

 

     It was easier to ignore my father's voice than I thought. In fact I barely registered it when the ship lifted from its station.

 

"Get out of that ship right now!"

 

     A smile spread across my face and I shook my head. There were a billion stars laid out in front of me. I jolted the ship forward, a little faster than I intended, and raced towards the giant door. The last division between me and my freedom.

"Lance! Stop this!" My father shouted. "Close the hangar!" His voice directed elsewhere, but the microphone still picked it up.

"See ya later, dad, and I'll bring the lion with me," I said just as I slipped through the closing doors.

"Lance! No! Come ba-"

"I love you," I turned off our communication and grinned as I zoomed off. Yeah, it felt pretty great.


	4. Lance gets caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters aren't really consistant in their length. I've decided to do things pretty differently with this story (with the first person pov and such) so I wanted to make the chapter lengths natural and not forced. If it's a shorter chapter then it's just not a lot going on. There will be longer ones and shorter ones, but I don't think there will be any under 1k words. Just FYI, I hope you enjoy <3

     Alfor's ship was pretty easy to find. It was always a few hundred miles behind my father's ship, so in theory I could just sit here in the cockpit and wait for it to come up. Of course that would take about a day, so I figured I wouldn't waste time waiting for a ship to come for me. Instead I was too excited to finally be flying outside of a simulator to seriously consider sitting on my ass for a whole day. Once I saw Alfor's ship growing bigger and bigger I couldn't stop smiling. Even when I was pulling into Alfor's hangar I still had the biggest smile spread across my face. Everything was going fine until the doors opened and i was faced with a disappointed looking Alfor and an unamused princess Allura.

 

     Shit. My dad probably contacted them and told them about what I did. Also they've seen me before and totally recognize my face.

 

"Are you lost, boy?" Alfor asked. I felt myself sweat again and it was seriously putting a damper on this outfit. I pulled off my hat.

"Uh…not really?" I tried. Allura sighed and Alfor shook his head.

"Lance, what are you doing?" He questioned. I fiddled with my hat and eventually shrugged. I crossed my arms.

"Just…y'know…wanted to see my future wife and father in law," I lied.

"Lance," Allura already sounded done with me. I sighed and dropped my arms.

"I wanted to go on the mission to find the last lion for Voltron."

"Lance," Alfor said sounding even more disappointed than Allura.  
"C'mon! Is that too much to ask?" I snapped. It was really bugging me and pissing me off. Why was it such a big deal?

"Lance, you can't-"

"All I have to do is pilot the ship, right? I'm just escorting some dude to find it, and I can fly! Obviously, I flew over here! What's the big deal?"

"It's too dangerous," Alfor said.

" _How?_ "

"You could get lost. Our warrior could parish leaving you defenseless. You could be captured by the Galra. There a number of things that could endanger your life, Lance, and I can't stand here listing them off to you all day," Alfor snapped back. I pouted and crossed my arms again. This was getting old.

"Look, I'm getting married to Allura in like eighteen quintants, and after that I'll be taking my father's place accomplishing nothing! I haven't done anything for Altea and I have no leadership experience outside of classrooms and simulators. I need to do _something_  before I help lead our entire race with your daughter! Even she's done something!" I explained. Alfor opened his mouth to respond, but he fell short when Allura sighed.

 

"He has a point," she murmured.

 

Wait. Did she just agree with me?

 

"Did you just agree with me?" I asked out loud. Allura stepped closer to me.

"Yes…in a way, I did," she confirmed and then faced Alfor.

"This would be an excellent learning experience for Lance. He's still very young, I mean…he just completed his last year of schooling. He's been cooped up in Leon's castle all his life. I've looked at his reports and he can open wormholes big enough for the entire castle. It's a short enough trip that if he opens a wormhole to earth, fetch the lion , and travel back via wormhole he'll be back in time for our ceremony," Allura said. I blinked. Holy shit. Allura was actually agreeing with me. Alfor looked between his daughter and then back at me before sighing himself.

"But, Leon-"

"Leon has the same issue that _you_  had before I went on my first mission. He needs to let Lance gain some experience before governing our enitre race with me," She interrupted him. I was too in awe of what was happening to add anything else. Alfor was silent for a while, and I was sweating even more. The ship I stole was medium sized, so there was a good chance there was a shower in it. In that moment I really could've used one.

 

"Alright. He can go."

 

     For a second I forgot that I was living in reality? Like, as Alfor was saying those words I felt a little floaty, and like I was just having a really cruel and fucked up dream. Because it would be totally soul crushing if in two seconds I woke up and I was back in the position I was in yesterday. So it took me a while to process what was actually happening until Alfor was talking to me again and handing me things.

"Here are the coordinates, and here are some supplies you'll need for the trip. I'll be sending Kajha with you on the trip. She's very skilled and will be able to get you out of trouble," he told me. I blinked back at him.

"Wait…you mean…I can actually do this? You're letting me go?" I asked. Alfor sighed once more.

"It appears that I am, in fact, letting you go," he confirmed. I grinned. My body was shaking from excitement, and I was fucking sweating again Jesus Christ. I reached for the supplies and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you so much sir. I promise you I'll go there and come right back! No detours. No fooling around. Strictly business. Yes. Thank you so much!" I rambled and vigorously shook his hand.

"Don't make me regret this," he said sternly. I nodded my head as hard as I shook his hand.

"Yessir! You won't regret this at all!" I promised.

     Oh boy was I wrong. Remember earlier when I mentioned how cruel and fucked up it would've been if that moment had been a dream? Well it would've been better if it didn't happen because the moment the castle as out of sight I ran into a nightmare. A Galra fleet.

 

* * *

 

"What's happening?" I whispered to Ulaz. His old eyes were focused on the ship boarding the hangar.

"They've captured someone," he told me. I frowned as I fit into the Galran uniform. It was just as uncomfortable and cold as I remembered.

"Is it someone important?" I asked and peeked over the crates we were hiding behind.

"Possibly," he hummed.

"Get out!" A rather nasty Galra soldier growled. A thin figure was then tugged out of the ship they had captured. The person was dressed in all black, and had bright white hair. He looked to be male, and he had strange markings on his face. Then there was shooting and blasters ringing in my ears. I winced at the unexpected sound and when I looked up there was a female hanging limp from the captured ship.

"Take the other one to the prison!" The head guard ordered. The man with white hair was dragged away kicking and screaming. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Follow those guards closely, but don't let them see you. After they lock him up get him out," Ulaz instructed. I nodded. It was off our main objective, but it seemed more important.

     It was pretry easy to follow undetected. Zarkon's men were rather unintelligent, and easily tricked. By the time they got to the basement of the ship they didn't even glanced back at me once. They threw the boy inside one of the many empty cells and laughed at him in a cruel way that made my blood boil. I carefully aimed the blaster I had acquired from the guards me and Ulaz knocked out, and shot one in the head point blank. The other was too flustered to aim his own gun fast enough to combat mine. He was on the floor dead before he could move his finger over the trigger. Whimpering came from the cell and I quickly put down my gun to rush to his aid. The only thing that stopped me was the grounding shift in my understanding when the boy looking up at me.

 

 

He was Altean.

 

     Not only was he Altean, but he was absolutely beautiful. His skin was a good five shades darker than mine, and he had geometric shapes around his eyes in purple and blue. His eyes were a kaleidoscope of bright blue, turquoise, and shimmery pink pupils. I staggered a bit in the cell door frame, surprised by the pure beauty of the Altean, my hand reaching out for the bars to keep me steady again. The boy was evidently crying, and his pointed ears were like butterflies perched on his jaw. I struggled to find words to put him at ease.

"G-get away from me!" He cowered with fear and pushed himself away from me against the cell wall. I snapped out of it and held up my hands.

"Wait, wait! I'm not gonna hurt you-"

"D-don't touch me! Don't even come near me! You disgusting creature!" He continued to shout. I frowned.

"Hey, I'm here to _save_  you," I told him sternly. He winced and pushed himself into a corner.

"Y-your kind has done enough,  _thank you!_ " he spat. For someone who was shaking with fear, his words had much more bark than I expected.

"My/ _kind?_ " I questioned.

"Yes! Incase you missed history class, you're the reason my race is still on the brink of extinction!" He snapped. My frown dropped. Oh right. Altean. I sighed and slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry that happened, but I'm not gonna hurt you," I promised in a calm voice. He shook his head vigorously and tried to push himself further I the corner.

"Fucking get away, _creep!_ " he shouted. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. I then crouched as I got close enough to him.

"My name is Keith. I'm with the Blade of Marmora. We're a-"

"I don't care about who you are or what your fucking name is!" The boy interrupted.

"Look, if you just listen to me-"

"Why should I listen to you? You just killed those guards. How am I supposed to trust that you won't kill me too?" He interrupted yet again.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," I said blandly.

"That doesn't make me feel any better asshole!" He shouted. I growled and let my head down. Then I sighed and looked back at him.

"My name is-"

"I don't care-"

"Just shut up! Okay? I'm trying to fucking rescue you here, and based on what you've told me it's really fucking important that you get out of here alive!" I snapped. The boy was still trembling with fear, but at least he shut up. I moved a little closer and he flinched. "Give me your hands," I instructed. He reluctantly held out his bound wrists. I gently pulled out my knife and cut the binds.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lance…" the boy answered. Figures. Perfect name for someone who acts so noble.

"Well, _Lance_ , let's get you out of here," I said and stood up. I offered a hand, but he opted for grabbing the wall and bars for leverage.

"M-My warrior-"

"Yeah, I saw that. Looks like you're stuck with me until we can get you home," I interrupted. Mostly because we didn't have time to talk, but also because I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Let's go."

     It didn't take us long to get back to the hangar. A short conversation with Ulaz over our comms told me he was still there watching over the captured ship. Lance seemed to be able to follow directions well enough to get there safely. I told him to pick up one of the guards guns before we left and he held onto it tightly the entire time. When we got to the hangar again, Ulaz was stood guard while the other guards were off fucking around. Shit. He didn't tell me about that.

"Hey! Wasn't that the prisoner Sendek just told you to lock up?" One shouted. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Uh…" before I could finish my though Ulaz had already pointed and shot him in the head.

"Get inside!" Ulaz instructed and took out another. I grabbed Lance by the nape of his neck and guided him inside the ship. He yelped as he landed inside and I stayed out to help Ulaz shoot. That's when it all went to shit.

"We need all units in the hangar! We've got intruders!" One of the guards yelled.

"Fuck!" I growled and shot him in the chest.

"Get out of here!" Ulaz shoved me back into the ship.

"What? No!" I protested.

"Keith, do as I say!" He ordered. I shook my head, but before I could speak he shoved me back on my ass. I fell into the ship and groaned. "You've been an impressive student, Keith. Go find your spunk again!" Ulaz said. I pushed myself up as he spoke to Lance. "Get out of here! Step on it!"

"No!" I tried to jump out, but instead was met with cold metal doors. "No! No! No!" I punctuated each word with a bang on the doors. Then the ship was moving and all I could do was watch in horror as Lance launched the ship out of the hangar and away from the massive Galra ship.

"Keith! Listen to me!" Ulaz shouted over the comm.

"What the fuck, Ulaz!"

"Listen! Help the Altean on his mission and gain his trust! We need an alliance with Altea if we want to win this war on Zarkon," he instructed.

"Are you insane!" I shouted.

"No. Just desperate."

"Ulaz!"

"Good luck, Keith."

 

     That was the last thing he said before our comms disconnected and there was nothing but space and galaxies in front of my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


	5. Keith joins the mission

     I've never actually seen a Galra in real life before. I mean, I've seen them in textbooks and in class. There was an entire course about them and the horrible things they've done to us. Needless to say, I almost shit my pants when they captured my ship and tossed me around. What was even more frightening was to see one try and get me to trust him. Like, he even told me his name. As if that fucking matters to me when his race is responsible for my engagement and civic duty to repopulate. It was laughable, but I was too freaked out to laugh at the moment. Unfortunately at _this_  moment I was trapped with him in my ship, speeding away until the Galra ship was out of sight. For the time being, it was safe.

 

"What the fuck was that!"

 

     And then it wasn't. I flinched and faced the Galra who "rescued" me. Angry yellow eyes pierced into me and I shivered at the anger he emitted.

"Wh-what-"

"We have to go back!" He snapped and marched towards me. I frowned and tried to look stronger than I actually was. This guy looked like he could break me in two, but that easily could've been because of the Galra armor he was wearing.

"A-are you crazy?" He reached for my control panel and I quickly moved in the way. "No! We're not going back!" I shouted.

"My mentor is back there! They'll torture him until he talks, and Ulaz never talks!"

"I don't care! I'm not going on a suicide mission to save your old man!" I stood up and found out that I was barely taller than him. He stepped back, apparently surprised by our height difference as well, but kept his angry glare.

"Lance-"

"Look, I'm not even supposed to be _here_ on my original mission. My warrior is dead, I have no way of contacting my home, _you're_  here, and I'm about to freak out because I've never done any of this shit before. I'm sorry your mentor sacrificed himself, but I'm not the one who knows how to fix that," I blurted. The Galra blinked, the bright yellow flickering a pale purple.

"Wait…what do you mean you're not supposed to be on your original mission?" He asked. I blinked back. Shit.

"I-it was really last minute," I stuttered and crossed my arms.

"What _is_ your mission?" He continued.

"Uh…" Jesus Christ, I gotta stop sweating so much. "M-my mission is none of your concern! Why would I tell my mission to a  _Galra_ ," I spat. He clenched his jaw and started to shuck off the Galra armor.

"I'm _not_  with Zarkon, okay? I never want to see that bastard again unless it's on his death bed. I'm with the Blade of Marmora, who's mission is to _defeat_  Zarkon," he informed me. He then wiggles out of the chest piece and tossed it.

"H-how can I trust you?" I challenged. The Galra patted his chest and body and produced the same knife he used to cut my handcuffs. I looked down at it and then back at him with a raised brow. "All this tells me is that you're armed…which makes me trust you less."

"Have you been living under a rock the past couple hundred years? It's the universal weapon of Marmora. We all have one of these. It means that we're separate from Zarkon," he told me. I looked at him skeptically.

"You mean to tell me that there's an entire organization of Galrans who are against Zarkon?" I questioned.

"Yes!"

"That's pretty hard to believe…" the Galra groaned and clutched the knife.

"Why?"

"Because everything I've been told about Galrans is that they're all dedicated to Zarkon," I replied simply. The Galra was silent as he glared at me again. He then shook his head.

"Have you ever considered that not everything you've been told is true?" He questioned. I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He sighed. 

"Your warrior is dead?" I nodded. "I'll be your warrior from now on," he told me. My eyes nearly popped out of my eyes.

"What?"

"I'll accompany you on your journey and protect you to the best of my abilities," he reiterated.

"I-I'm fine-"

"Lance, I'm not here to hurt you. I'll do whatever you need for you to trust me," he said. I furrowed my brows.

"W-What makes you think I need your help?"

"Well…considering your companion is dead, and you gave me an entire speech about how you don't know what you're doing, it was just a gut feeling," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Well…" shit. There was no way I could get rid of him, could I? There were no nearby planets, and the closet ship was that fucking Galra fleet. "S-since I have no way of disposing of you in an un-harming and fair way-"

"Glad you're thinking of my health," he muttered. I cleared my throat.

"It appears that I have no choice but to allow you to accompany me on my mission," I said regally. I felt a little bit how I imagined my father did when he spoke like that.

"Glad we've settled that," he said as he walked back to his pile of clothes and finished stripping off his armor.

"Are you seriously about to change in front of me?" I asked. He glanced over his shoulder, but continued stripping the tight body suit that was under the Galra armor.

"Yeah. Gotta problem with that, your highness?" He asked. My heart stopped in my chest for a second. Was that…no. He didn't know. There's no way he could've…it was just a snide remark…right?

"Uh…"

"Look, if it bothers you that much, just cover your eyes or _watch where we're flying_ instead," he snarked. I turned away and looked out at the vast space in front of me. I cleared my throat.

"I…I'm going to make a wormhole to travel through to put more distance between us and the Galra fleet," I announced. The Galra made some sort of noise in response, but I didn't really care what he had to say. Instead I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to focus my energy on summoning the wormhole. After a minute or so the bright blue whirlpool opened in front of me. I smiled as I passed the ship through it. It was getting easier and easier each time.

 

* * *

 

     There was no way I could contact base. Ever since my communication with Ulaz stopped I couldn't find a way to send a message anywhere. It didn't take long for me to decide to give up on it. Where ever Lance had decided to wormhole us to was so far in the universe I couldn't even figure out which galaxy we were in. The center star of the solar system was a rather small one, and the planets surrounding it seemed unimportant. I couldn't imagine any of them having life, let alone the ability to travel into space. We were rather far from the star, but Lance seemed to know where he was going.

"Third planet…from…shit. Where is it?" He muttered to himself. I watched him with furrowed brows as his eyes searched and searched. Then I looked out of the ship with him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. He jumped slightly, probably unaware of how close I was standing to him. I took a step back.

"Geez. Don't scare me like that," he sighed and shook his head. I rolled my eyes. Something I haven't done since I was little.

"Well?"

"I'm looking for a planet called Earth," he told me. My eyes widened. I've heard of that planet before. It was evaluated as a less powerful planet in its early stages of building life. Ulaz said it was best if we didn't tamper with its society.

"Earth?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Lance, I must advise against this. Earth is-"

"Vital to my mission, numb nut. Don't tell me what to do," Lance interrupted. I clenched my jaw and tried to take a deep breath.

"Lance, _listen_  to me. Earth is not stable enough for you to interact with. It's barely begun-"

"I don't _care_. I _have_  to go to Earth. There's something really important on it somewhere," Lance said sounding more impatient than he already was. I ground my teeth. This guy was a real pain in the ass. Usually it's royalty that's this snobby and absurd.

"What the hell is so important then?" I growled. Lance bit his lip and then suddenly lightened up.

"Oh! There it is…uh…c'mon, you can remember how to read coordinates, Lance," he spoke to himself. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Can you at least explain your mission to me?" I asked.

"Ugh, I have no idea if I can, to be honest," he replied as we approached the famous green and blue planet. I sighed and walked away shaking my head more.

"Shit…these coordinates are like…specifically for Earth. I have no idea how to read this," He continued to talk, and I merely continued to bang my head against the wall. "Hey! Cut that out! If you damage my ship with your dense bones then I'll kick you out!"

"What makes you think I have dense bones?" I snapped defensively. I don't know why, but something about this guy got under my skin. He was driving me crazy, and I don't go crazy. Ever.

"You have denser bones than Alteans, and that's a fact," He replied. I sighed and pressed my back against the wall instead. I slid down and sank to the floor while Lance fiddled with the ship and the coordinates.

"Latitude and Longitude? Fuck fuck fuck…shit…"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I muttered and dug my nail into my boot.

"Shut up, I'm concentrating," he replied. I sighed.

"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea-"

"Look, if you want to be my warrior than do me a favor and _stop_  telling me what to do. If you wanna help me then do the fucking opposite of what you're currently doing, fuck face," Lance snapped turning around to face me. 

     I glared at him from on the floor, and I could see him sweat. As confident as he sounded, I could tell he was scared shitless. I could also tell he was panicked and confused, and that his confrontation was merely an unfair outburst. Regardless, I stood up and walked up to him. He pushed himself against the controls despite being taller than me, and I stared him dead in the eyes. Then I gripped his chin, with barely any pressure, and I didn't even have to look to see his chest heaving. I pulled his face down in front of mine and opened my mouth to let my sharper teeth show.

"I would be more compelled to do as you say, if you would tell me what your mission is," I said calmly.

     Lance blinked at me with wide eyes, and I gently let go of his face. He was red. Whatever emotion he was feeling currently was unknown to me, but I was willing to bet it was a mixture of flustered and humiliation. I stepped back and turned to face away from him. I was about to try my communication piece again when I heard his voice again.

"…ltron," he murmured. I looked over my shoulder and furrowed my brows.

"What?" I replied. Lance was gripping the control panel behind him and cleared his throat. His eyes were pointed down.

"I said…we're trying to form Voltron again," he said a little louder. I froze where I was. He looked up at me. "The blue lion is currently on Earth. It is my mission to find it, and return it to what's left of Altea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


	6. Pidge's diary and bickering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short but it's moving the plot along I hope

Dear diary,

 

     It's not super girly to keep a diary, is it? I mean, it's a little girly, but I'm not childish for just documenting my thoughts, am I? I've always been told it's healthy, and as I don't exactly like to share my emotions with others, this seems like the most conviennent way to maintain my mental health. Although I don't really care for my physical health…I think my skin has only gotten lighter during this summer. That or Hunk is getting super dark. He's the only one I can compare my skin to since I don't go out like at all.

     Anyways, I was talking about whether or not it's girly for me to keep a diary. You see, my roommate and classmate, Hunk, caught me putting this old thing away after I had written my previous entry last night. I wasn't expecting him to come back to the dorm so early, and yet he walked in just as I was tucking it under my bed. Clearly I wasn't tucking it fast enough. He stood there looking at me, and it felt like I couldn't move. The worst part is that this old thing is pink. My dad gave this to me, so of course I'm going to use it, but I wished he would've pick a less obvious color…with less glitter.

     Hunk is staring at me now as I write. It's unnerving, I must admit. I keep looking up and every time I do I meet his eyes. He looks like he's interested in what I'm writing.

     I asked. He said he's not interested, but instead that he is imagining I am writing fan fiction. It is insulting he thinks I would use my intelligence to write something as frivolous as fan fiction…and besides…I haven't watched a TV show in ages. There's nothing I would write about.

     Alas it is time for bed. I'm growing tired of Hunk watching me write, and I am super duper tired. This entry was really short and really lame, but I just don't have the energy to go into detail about my day. Maybe tomorrow. Good night.

 

 

Pidge.

 

P.S. Hunk peeked over and saw me sign my name. He told me it was weird. I told him I'm looking for a new roommate.

 

* * *

 

"No-no! That's-n-that's not how it works!"

 

     For some reason, there was an abnormally short anti-Zarkon Galra trying to steer my ship for me. He was really starting to get on my nerves…

"You-stop! You asked me to-let go-you asked me to help you with the coordinates, so that's what I'm doing!" He snapped. His bright yellow eyes spooked me every time, but thankfully this time I managed not to shit myself and instead glared back.

"I asked you to _help_ me, not _fly my fucking ship_ ," I growled, keeping my hands firm on the controls. The pasty purple prick growled louder in frustration and shook his head.

"I need to help you steer, idiot!" He replied. My jaw dropped.

"How dare you call me that! Do you even know who you're talk to right now?" I blurted before I could calm myself down. He had this look on his face like I just offered to wipe his ass for him. I was probably blushing, so I looked away to hide it.

"Y-You never insult _any_  Altean…is what I mean," I lied. I've never been insulted by anyone except for Allura. The Galra chuckled, but it was a real _asshole_  type of chuckle.

"Sorry, didn't realize Alteans were _all_  snobs," he muttered. I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Shut it, short stack, and fucking help me," I ordered. He rolled his eyes. I mean…I'm assuming he did. It's hard to tell because he doesn't have pupils, but the movement implied his eyes were indeed rolling.

"Just…move over a little so I can see," he sighed. I begrudgingly stepped over a little and he looked out of the ship with me.

     He was…close. I could _feel_ him next to my body. All the little hairs on my arms and on the back of my neck started to stand tall, and I wasn't sure how that was supposed to make me feel. His breath warmed my shoulder through my cute thief aesthetic shirt, and I resisted shivering. Was it bad that I wanted him a little…closer? I mean…he was warm, and my shirt was actually pretty thin. Zarkon's soldiers tore it up a bit too.

"These coordinates are on the other side of the globe…and in the desert," he told me. My heart felt unsteady. His voice was a lot deeper when it rumbled so close to my ears. I pushed him away a little with my shoulder.

"Your breath stinks," I muttered. That was a lie. It actually didn't smell as bad as I thought it would. The Galra raised a brow and shifted away from me. Finally, my brain began to function again.

"Listen, Lance, it would be easier if I just-"

"Listen-" I interrupted him, but trailed off as I realized I had completely forgotten his name. "… _you_ , I don't-"

"Wait wait wait…do you not know my name?" He asked. I swallowed hard.

"Y-You never gave it to me," I lied.

" _Yes_ , I did! I told you my name when I _rescued you_ from Zarkon's prison!" He snapped. My shoulders and my brows pinched with stress.

"I-I was in a high stress situation! You can't expect me to remember something like that! I was scared shitless!" I defended. The Galra shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"I can't believe how _racist_ you are," he muttered.

"UM-"

"Like this is text book racism," he reiterated.

"MUST I REMIND YOU THAT YOUR PEOPLE TRIED TO DRIVE MINE INTO EXTINCTION?" I replied.

"And yet you're the one being an asshole," he said.

"YEAH, BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO SLAUGHTER MY ENTIRE RACE!"

" _I_  didn't do _any_ of that, Lance. That happened 10,000 years ago, and I just turned 18!" He snapped. I closed my mouth and pouted. "At least let me take you to your destination," he sighed. I reluctantly stepped back and let him take over the controls.

"My name is Keith, by the way," he muttered. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Just in case you care, but I doubt you do."

"You…You can't blame me for being upset and defensive," I said. I'm not sure why, now that I look back at it. It sounded like I was trying to convince myself rather than him.

"I guess I can't, but at least I'm trying to _help_ ," he hummed. 

     I let my eyes drift over Keith's figure. He was…very well built. His shirt wasn't crazy tight, but it was a short sleeved, and his arms looked buff. At least, buffer than mine. For some reason the purple didn't bother the aesthetics of his muscles, and that was slightly concerning. The rest of his body was covered in black leggings and chunky black boots. It was practical, but it didn't look like a uniform I would expect from someone who claimed to be apart of such a prestigious group.

"Does everyone wear that?" I asked. He glanced at me with furrowed brows.

"Excuse me?"

"In the…blade of marmaduke…or whatever. Is that the issued uniform?" I reiterated. He narrowed his eyes on me.

"You mean the blade of Marmora?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that one."

"These are like…my casual clothes," he said. He then paused and looked around with the same constipated look on his face. "Do Altean's not have casual clothes? What the fuck are _you_ wearing?"

"Hey, fuck you. This is a cute outfit. It fits my thief aesthetic," I defended. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to flying. The silence between us was really unnerving. I rocked back on my heels, and then chuckled a little. His eyes darted back over at me.

"What is it?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno…I guess, I didn't expect you to be named _Keith_ ," I replied with a smirk. He frowned.

"What's wrong with 'Keith'?"

"Nothing…it's just…I dunno…"

"It's just what?"

"A little underwhelming," I said, my smirk cracking into a grin. He sighed, and I giggled a little.

"You're impossible."

 

* * *

 

Dear diary,

 

     Hey. It's me again. Are you getting tired of this? Just, hearing about my days? And how boring they are??? And how upset I am with it???????? Because I'm tired just living it, so like…hearing about it must be mind-numbingly boring and awful.

     I'd like to apologize for my lack of a life. I'm sorry for that one entry where all I wrote was my different scores in WOW and LOL and then proceeded to compare them. I'm sorry for the page that I just filled with the word "cauliflower". I really needed to get that out of my system. I'm sorry for all the shitty Voltron doodles. Still don't know what the hell that means. I'm sorry I don't know what that means.

     I'm just sorry. Life is super boring for some reason. I mean, it's a little more exciting when school is happening, but now I'm just living on campus over the summer. The most exciting things that happen is when Hunk breaks into the cafeteria and bakes something or forces me to go out. There's not much to do in the middle of no where. The desert is kinda boring, so that's why I don't really like risking a full body sunburn whenever Hunk drags me outside. Plus it's breaking the rules, and I'm already here by the skin of my teeth as it is. I don't need administration investigating me any further. It's easy to forget my mission when life is so boring here in the school. There's been nothing to report from my nightly scouting, and it almost feels like a lost cause. Maybe I'll never find my dad and Matt…

Anyways, I'm sorry you have such a boring owner. My mom is probably worried sick about me, but she had no idea how much I need to do this. Still…I miss her a lot. Goodnight.

 

 

Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0


	7. Lance gets injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy agdjdkwnxm

     It was getting repetitive. Night by night just sitting up on the roof with my laptop and satellite. Listening so close, I held my breath. This night was no different. I sat fiddling with the frequencies and channels and, still, nothing. Whatever ship that flew by muttering the words "Voltron", had passed completely. There was no trace of anything else.

     My name is Pidge. I'm not exactly supposed to be here, but…life clearly doesn't always go according to plan. I'm here at this school because it's the base that my dad worked in when he was assigned to the Kerberos mission. They left here years ago and never returned with another officer named Shiro and my brother. The clown that runs this base is hiding information, and he's already caught me once looking for it. I was determined. Back then I was Katie but after that I was Pidge. He didn't suspect a thing.

     I adjusted my satellite once more, hoping that maybe I missed something, but there was just more static and silence. Great. I let out a sigh, and it made my lips flap together. The night was still young, so I decided to continue waiting for nothing. It was what I usually did. Ever since I heard alien communication a month or so ago I've been desperately waiting for something like it again. Something, anything, that could give me another clue. It was starting to get discouraging. Maybe I need to do something else. Something like-

 

"Whatcha doin' up here buddy?"

 

"Ack!" I scrambled away from the sound of the familiar voice and looked up at Hunk. My head phones slipped down around my neck, and the chord tangled up with my ankle. An annoyed sigh passed my lips and I held my hand over my beating heart. "Hunk…don't. Do that," I took a deep breath and fixed the chord. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Oh, sorry, Pidge. I didn't mean to. I was just sneaking out to get a late night snack and I noticed you weren't in the dorm when I got back. I mean I even got those peanut butter cookies you like a lot," he offered me a package and I accepted it.

"Oh…thanks," I replied awkwardly.

"But anyways, I was just looking around for you and eventually I found you up here. Whatcha doing here? Some kinda science experiment?" He asked looking closely at my equipment. He reached out to touch it, but I quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch my stuff!" I snapped. I didn't exactly mean to sound like a bitch, but…I get defensive of my stuff. He pouted and rubbed his hand.

"What is it? Are you trying to tap into the captains radio?" He asked.

"Pff…as if I'd wanna do that. I could do that from our dorm," I replied.

"That's what I thought, but maybe you were being humble."

"Nah. I've just been…listening," I replied vaguely.

"Listening? For what?" Hunk asked sitting down next to me. I sighed and pulled out my diary. Then I flipped to the page filled with my Voltron theories and handed it to him.

"A couple months ago I was up here because my computer was picking up some strange frequencies from our dorm. I went up to the roof and fixed up a satellite to get a better listen. It was some kind of alien language…the only thing I could distinguish was 'Voltron'," I explained to him.

"Wow. That's cool."

"Yeah, and I figured it was worth investigating, but there's nothing about it online. I even ravaged through the library in hopes to find _something_ , but I only found nothing," I said.

"Do you think there's a connection to the Kerberos mission?" Hunk asked. "You've written Kerberos in all capital letters and circled it five times."

"I hope so…" I trailed off looking up at the stars.

"Maybe. Who knows? Space is so big," Hunk murmured. 

     I nodded and sighed as I spotted a shooting star. I closed my eyes briefly to make a silent wish, but my thoughts were interrupted by static and voices coming from around my neck. My eyes instantly popped open again and I shoved the headphones in their correct place.

     There was sound. Not just sound. Talking. Not just talking. Bickering…what the-

"Do you hear something?" Hunk asked me. I nodded and aimed my satellite at the shooting star.

 

"-I don't need…tell me what to…I'm very…"

 

"It's very patchy, but…" my eyes followed the shooting star as it drew closer. "I think there's someone in that star."

 

"-stop! We're…crash this…Lance!-"

 

"Two someones. Listen," I urged holding out the headphones. Hunk leaned his ear into the headphone and took it in.

 

"-If we're gonna crash then…responsible because…trained from a very…to fly this damn thing!"

"I'm not gonna…this! Just gimme…I can safely land this…and-"

"I don't need you to land my fucking ship, Keith!"

 

     I jerked back at the sound of one of the people snapping at the other. It was so much more clearer than before, and it was probably because they were getting closer. I could clearly see the star, and it was most definitely some type of alien ship. It didn't look to be out of control like the voices lead me to believe. Instead it was gently descending into the desert. At least it was until suddenly it hit a boulder and there was screaming and then static from the satellite.

"We gotta help them!" I announced.

"Uh…what?" Hunk looked up at me as I stood up and I quickly packed up my laptop and satellite.

"You heard me. We're sneaking out there."

 

* * *

 

 

     I knew I was being foolish. I should've backed off, and yet I just kept arguing. It was strange because I don't normally argue. I'm not normally bossed around in such an infuriating way. Instead I'm usually met with some amount of respect, but this guy…this guy is fucking nuts. 

     Yes, I guess you could say I was mostly at fault for crashing the ship. Lance was obviously in distress, and I should've given him back the controls. Still, for some reason there was something about him that made me so goddamn stubborn. It could've been his childish and entitled attitude, or it could've been how racist he is to me (which is only justifiable to a certain extent). Maybe it was because whenever he looked at me my stomach tingled and my tongue felt numb. I tried not to pay attention to it, but…who am I kidding? He's absolutely stunning. Everything to his colors to his shapes were distracting me. I guess I'm not good at dealing with it.

     Regardless of how pretty Lance was, we crashed the ship _together_. He might've blame me, and I should've accepted it, but I knew I would disagree the moment he opened that big mouth of his.

     The ship was beeping, and I could see from the ground on the screen where it was damaged. There was smoke inside the cockpit, and that was immediately a bad sign. I heard coughing near me and looked over to see Lance on his back. I pushed myself up a little, my head pounding, and noticed something on Lance's leg. The only light in the cockpit was the red warning sign from the screen. I coughed too from the smoke, and Lance groaned. Carefully, I moved the broken piece of ship off of Lance's leg. He groaned again, except more pain was evident in his voice.

"Shit…" I sighed.

     His pants were torn from the piece of metal, and his calf was cut pretty deep. My eyes flicked up to the rest of him, and I could see his chest heaving with panic. His eyes were squeezed shut, and there were definitely tears hiding in his white lashes. Then I turned my attention back to the wound and gingerly moved back the tear in his pants. He wiped at his face with his arm and started to sit up.

"Hey, hey," I gently pushed his chest back down. "Be careful. You're hurt." He hissed.

"Really? N-no way. I had no fucking clue," he said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked. He nodded and pointed towards the back of the cockpit. I noticed a container on the wall and carefully stood up to retrieve it. When I returned Lance was rubbing his forehead.

"Do you feel tired?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. Just like I'm on the verge of death," he responded. His face was still scrunched with pain. I sighed passive aggressively and opened the kit.

"Well, you're gonna need stitches," I announced. He shot up, eyes wide.

"You are _not_  stabbing me with a needle!" He shouted. I blinked.

"Do you have a better alternative? Because I can't hold the flesh together by hand while we wait for you to heal," I sassed. It's been a while since I've been so sassy…

"God, you have no idea how to care for an Altean, do you?" He muttered and reached into the kit.

"Uh…of course I don't. You're the first one I've ever met," I replied.

"Just clean it up," he said handing me a damp towelette. I did as he said and cleaned his wound while he pulled something out from the kit.

"We don't use stitches anymore. Re-piercing the skin creates a bigger chance for infection and bleeding. We tape it together," he explained. I didn't quite understand what he meant, but I didn't really need to when he pushed my hands out of the way and taped up his own wound. "The tape interlocks with its self and you can only remove it with a special glue remover. These babies are in every kit," he continued. 

     I stared at him. Half with interest in what he was saying, and half because he was nice to look at. It was nice to hear him talk to me without some kind of bite in his voice. He looked up at me and our eyes met instantly. It might've been the smoke, or the lighting, but I could've sworn I saw him blush. I furrowed my brows when he looked away and packed up the kit. I must've just been seeing things…

 

* * *

 

"Oh…your forehead."

 

     It was kinda weird seeing dark purple instead of red ooze out of a cut. Actually it was like a really dark red-slash-purple-slash-black color that was dripping down Keith's face. I pulled out another cleansing wipe and leaned closer to clean up his wound, and he suddenly jerked back. I frowned.

"What's wrong with you? I'm trying to help you," I said. He reached up and touched the cut across his temple.

"Oh…I didn't even feel it," he replied looking back at the dark liquid on his hand.

"C'mere," I sighed and urged him closer. 

     He leaned into me and I held his chin while I cleaned the cut. My fingers only trembled a little, and I tried not to think about how his warm breath was hitting my wrist. My teachers always described Galrans as cold blooded killers, and yet all I felt in that moment was warmth. I shivered at the thought and searched through the kit for a small bandage. When I found one and turned back I found those unwavering yellow eyes on me again.

     I swear, if he keeps staring at me…I'll never be able to stop blushing.

"What are you looking at?" I grumbled. He blinked, not looking away, as I placed the bandage on his cut.

"Uh…you?" He replied.

"Why?" I grabbed a bigger bandage and covered my own cut (it was more like a gash…and it still hurt a lot).

"I dunno…I guess…I already told you I've never met an Altean before, so…I'm just observing," he explained. I rolled my eyes and finished packing up the kit. 

"Well, take it all in. I guess we're a bit of a novelty now." Then I tried to stand, and immediately fell into Keith's arms. He was quick to stand up and make sure I didn't fall _on_ him, and I was super fucking embarrassed.

"I-I can stand in my own!" I insisted and pushed myself away from him.

     I didn't want to let go of his shoulders, because I knew the moment I did I would loose my balance again and collapse. I tried to regain my balance on one leg, and Keith just stood there helping me. My heart was racing. He was _really_  close this time. Why was he helping me so much? It was frustrating. He smelled good too. I shouldn't have been thinking like that, and I _knew_  that, yet…he smelled _really_ fucking good. Which I didn't expect that because…well I just didn't expect that. I probably didn't smell that good because I've been sweating so fucking much.

     Anyways…I tried to let go of him, but I immediately felt light headed.

"Hey, calm down. You might have a concussion too. Take it easy," he murmured.

"Y-you're not my mom," I muttered. "I just need to put this back…"

"C'mon. I'll help-"

"Keith, I-"

"You're _hurt_ , Lance. I said I'd help you on your mission, and that includes helping you when you're injured," he snapped. Except he snapped in a really gentle, but firm way. It was hard to think when my heart was beating like crazy and he was _so close_. Eventually I nodded stubbornly, and allowed Keith to guide me to the wall where the kit was before.

"Now, the ship needs some repairing. Is there a manual somewhere?" Keith asked. I nodded.

"Every Altean ship has a manual in the cockpit under the control panel," I mumbled. Okay, now I was starting to get tired…

"Okay. I'm gonna need you to stay awake for a while, okay? You might be concussed, and it's dangerous for you to fall asleep. Do you understand?" His voice felt nice. I forced myself to blink my eyes open.

"Right…"

"Holy shit, your heart is going crazy. You need to calm down." Suddenly I was sitting down on the ground. Keith held his fingers over my pulse, and that didn't help it at all. I wiggled away from him.

"J-just gimme some space," I said. His ears flicked, and that was the first time I noticed them do something besides just sit on his head. Damn…that was kinda cute.

"Are you nervous? What's going on? We need to get your heart rate down," he told me. His eyes seemed warmer this time. Like melting topaz.

"I-I need personal space," I repeated and moved away again. My heart calmed down once I was out of his scent, and even more when I was out of contact with him.

"Okay…just…stay there, and calm down. Don't sleep, and I'll start reading through the manual," he said. I nodded and took some deep breaths as I leaned back against the wall.

     Thankfully, he backed away from me completely. I sat there and had no other choice but to watch him as he got up and investigated the cockpit. My eyes easily slid down his body again, and I cursed myself. I forced myself to look away because it just wasn't _right_. I couldn't help but ask myself _what the fuck is wrong with me?_ because of how ridiculous my strange…infatuation with Keith…had gotten. There was no way that would happen, so why was my brain going there? Was it just a "what if…" type of thing? Just pure curiosity? I mean, not only was he a different species, but he was also incompatible with my physically. I couldn't reproduce with him. There was no benefits to doing _anything_ with him…except for maybe the funny feelings he gave me. Allura never gave me those funny feelings…

 

     Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


	8. Intruders

     I couldn't understand the manual. I didn't, and still don't, speak or read Altean, so I had to ask Lance for some help. I didn't really want to bother him and make him read incase he really was concussed, but I didn't really have any other option. He was surprisingly cooperative, and I tried to stay as far as I could to ease his previous anxiety. Once he translated everything for me I left him alone and got started on fixing what I could. Every few minutes or so I'd check up on him to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep, but once it got past a couple hours I checked less frequently.

     When I finally got the cockpit to stop smoking I checked on him again only to find him slumped over. A smile tugged on my lips. He looked peaceful, and peaceful looked good on him. It was better than anger, or arrogance, or anxiety, or fear. Just peace made the already stunning Altean even more breath taking. I allowed myself to stare for another few seconds before checking the map of the ship. Eventually I found the sleeping quarters and proceeded to carry him to one of the rooms. He was surprisingly light, and when his body met the bed he instantly nestled there perfectly. Of course, the perfect boy slept like an angel.

"Goodnight, Lance," I murmured and then left the room.

     After I had taken care of Lance, I returned to the cockpit to continue fixing it. The ceiling looked as if it was the culprit for the piece of metal that cut Lance's calf, and the outside of the ship was decently damaged too. We were still a little off from our destination too. The coordinates we were supposed to be at were further west. Still it wasn't so far that we needed to repair the ship immediately. We could easily make it on foot…if Lance's leg healed quick. Shit, I forgot about that.

     Just as I started to think of a new plan, there was another warning sign flashing at me. The ship pulled up the map on its own and showed me two red dots moving inside. My eyes narrowed on the dots, and then suddenly the word "intruders" was flashing at me.

 

"Shit…"

 

     And then, the alarms went off.

 

* * *

 

"What is happening!" I shouted over the sound of the sirens. Pidge was too busy covering his ears to answer me, so I started to turn and run away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He heckled after me.

"They _clearly_ don't want us here!" I replied.

"We can't turn back now! It took us half an hour just to break into this place!" He argued, tugging on my arm.

"Yeah, and it turns out it was locked for a reason! C'mon, Pidge, let's go back! I'll buy you more of those peanut butter cookies!" I bargained.

"We're not leaving, and that's final!" He snapped. I blinked down at him and then the alarms suddenly stopped. We looked around, and I was getting really creeped out. Without the alarms the ship felt…empty. It was eerie, and dark.

"Uh…now it's creepy," I said.

"C'mon!" Pidge groaned and tugged me forward.

"Woah!"

     It seemed as if that little voice that was _usually_ in the back of everyone's head just wasn't there in Pidge's. He kept dragging me through the spooky-ass ship, and no matter how much I begged he wouldn't listen. Eventually we found some type of hanger in the ship and I finally put my foot down.

"Pidge! This is like crazy spooky, dude! We need to turn back," I insisted.

"Stop being such a wimp, Hunk," Pidge groaned.

"I'm not-"

 

"Hey! What are you doing in my fucking ship!"

 

     Pidge and I looked up to see a person pointing some type of gun at us. He was on the upper level peaking over the railing, and I instantly felt sick to my stomach. His hair was bright white and his skin was a couple shades lighter than mine. He was gripping the railing with one hand, and the other was holding the gun. As far away as we were, I could see it tremble.

"Uh…we're so sorry. We didn't mean to. We'll be on our wa-"

"Who are you? Tell me who you are! Who sent you?" The dude sounded mad as fuck.

"No one sent us-"

"Do you know anything about Voltron?" Pidge interrupted. The man's eyes widened and he let go of the railing briefly to aim better. He shot, and I tugged Pidge out of the way.

"Whoa!"

"Lance!"

     Another man, a purple one this time, rushed to the other guy's side. The one with white hair leaned on the shorter one and said something I couldn't make out.

"We're getting out of here," I told Pidge.

"What? No! I need to talk to them! They obviously know something about Voltron!" Pidge screamed as I carried him away.

"Voltron?"

     The door out of the hanger suddenly closed and I looked back at the two men. Purple dude had some kinda portable control panel in his hand and was staring down at us. His eyes were like a freaky weird yellow color.

"What do you two know about Voltron?"

 

* * *

 

     It took me a while to get Lance to calm down. His heart was beating like crazy again, and I knew that would be bad for his wound. I had to help him down to the main floor of the hanger, and then I had to hold him back from trying to fight the intruders. Seeing them in person, I determined that they weren't dangerous at all. I could kill them in an instant if I needed to. The bigger one might take a few more seconds, but I knew what I was capable of.

     The hardest part was taking away Lance's gun. Eventually we had to compromise and put the safety on before we joined the two humans on the hanger floor. Lance was still limping pretty bad, and he couldn't properly walk without something to hold him steady. That concerned me.

 

"What do you two know about Voltron?"

 

     I blinked in surprise. The smaller one looked up at me waiting for me to answer her question. Before Lance even had the chance to open his big mouth I spoke.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," I replied.

"You first," she insisted.

"Uh…Pidge…we just broke into _their_  ship. We don't really have the right to bargain for information right now," the bigger one told the smaller one.

"Pidge"…strange name for a human girl.

"UM, this is _my_  ship. This guy doesn't own a single bolt in it," Lance interjected. I sighed and shook my head.

"Lance, calm down. It's not good for your blood pressure," I told him in a gentle tone. I vaguely remember a time like that from my childhood.

"Don't say my name out loud! I don't want them to know it!" Lance snapped. I shook my head again.

"You're impossible," I muttered.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ , but I don't exactly trust these _strangers_  who just _broke into my ship!_ " He said.

"These are humans. As long as I'm around, you're safe, okay?" I promised. I then leaned closer to his ear. "Besides, the only hostile one is the size of a pea," I whispered. He was silent, and I couldn't help but notice a pretty color blooming across his cheeks.

"Uh…Well, my name is Hunk, and this is Pidge. We heard you guys over Pidge's satellite and saw you crash. It was his idea to go out here and investigate," the bigger one, Hunk, said. I furrowed my brows.

"Satellite?" I asked.

"I set up a satellite that would pick up different frequencies from audio transmitters. I happened to pick up some noise from your ship," Pidge explained.

"That doesn't make sense. Our communication system wasn't on," Lance muttered. I reached up and pulled out the communication device the Blade issued to me.

"Could it have been picking up this?" I asked holding it out to Pidge. She accepted the device and examined it.

"Uh…yeah. It could have," she nodded.

"Shit," Lance sighed.

"Whoa…you said an English swear word…that's so cool," Hunk said.

"Yeah, we use a lot of those things," He sassed.

"Be nice," I whispered. Lance shook his head and looked away from me.

"How do you guys speak such perfect English?" Hunk asked.

"I know thousands of languages. It is a requirement for my line of work," I replied automatically.

"Whoa…what's your job?"

"I am a member of the Blade of Marmora. Our goal is to reverse all of the horrible things Zarkon has done to the universe over the course of the past 10,000 years," I answered.

"Hey, maybe _don't_  tell total strangers your life goal," Lance said.

"He's harmless," I replied.

"He could probably break you in two," Lance hissed.

"He could try," I replied with a smirk. Hunk shook his head frantically.

"Oh no! No, not at all! Pidge and i are peaceful! He's just…a little bit aggressive. He thinks there's a connection between Voltron and the Kerberos mission," Hunk explained.

"Kerberos?" I repeated. That sounded familiar.

"Yeah…we lost some really excellent space explorers on that mission," Pidge said.

"You mean the Kerberos extraction," I spoke slowly. The memories came back to me, but they weren't pleasant.

"Extraction?" Pidge questioned. 

     I remember that mission clearly now. It was the mission that set me free. I didn't go on it myself, but Ulaz set free one of the prisoners…and then me a year later. He remembered my face, remembered how I hesitated to pull the trigger on him, and tracked down my fleet to rescue me. That was years ago…

"Keith?" Lance whispered. I looked over at him and then to the humans again.

"Zarkon captured three humans on the Kerberos extraction. An older man and two younger men. I don't know what happened to them, but I know my mentor freed one of the younger men," I told Pidge.

"Matt? Or…"

"I didn't get his name, nor a good look at him. I'm sorry," I replied.

"Oh…"

"Okay, but what is Voltron?" Hunk asked.

"How do you even know about that?" Lance snapped.

"I over heard an alien conversation through my satellite a couple months ago. The only word I could understand was 'Voltron'," Pidge told us.

"Geez…"

"That could've been Galra," I murmured.

"We need to find the blue lion right awa-ah!" Lance tried to walk away from me, but the moment he put weight on his bad leg he crumbled. Luckily, I still had an arm around him, and caught him before he could collapse.

"Right now, you need to _rest_ ," I told him.

"But-"

"No buts. I need to fix up this ship anyways," I interrupted.

"Oh…do you need help repairing stuff?" Hunk asked. I looked up at him.

"Are you qualified?" I asked.

"Hunk is a genius when it comes to mechanics. He could fix anything," Pidge told me. Hunk nodded.

"I'm majoring in mechanics and engineering," he added. I thought about it for a moment. I really had no reason to trust these two humans, and yet…I couldn't help but feel like these guys were crucial to our mission.

"Alright…let's fix this ship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: KseniaLynn  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


	9. Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyye longtime no update haha

     How dumb could Keith be? Allowing complete strangers into _my_  ship? He had no right to do that. The only reason I let him do it was because he was close to me again, and I was finding it harder and harder to be logical when he was whispering shit in my ear. The weird attraction I felt towards him was past the point of annoying. I hated it. The only good thing about letting the humans help me was that the smaller one was now helping me feel better. Of course I had to deal with Keith carrying me to my room again…which I had no memory of him carrying me to it the first time. Needless to say it was stressful waking up in an unfamiliar room with sirens blaring in my ears.

     The small one, Pidge, helped change my bandage. It had been a couple hours since we crashed here and my heart was beating so much, blood starting leaking through the tape. I didn't like the situation I was in at all. There was a possibility that the _Galra_ had already been here and took the blue lion. How could Keith just go on and ignore that fact? I sighed. Stupid.

"So how long have you and Keith been together?" Pidge asked. My head jerked in her direction and my eyes widened. I could feel my face warming up again.

"W-what are you talking about? Keith and I are _not_  together. That would _never_ happen," I snapped. She frowned.

"I meant…how long has this mission been going on?" She reiterated. I relaxed.

"Oh…not long. A couple days. Keith wasn't even supposed to be on this mission, but…" neither was I.

"Okay, I was lying. I really though you and Keith were dating or something," she told me. I glared at her.

"I would never date someone like _him_. My race is on the brink of _extinction_  because of his ancestors," I replied.

"Oh…I see…that does make things…complicated," she murmured. I nodded and then the door slid open with a hiss.

"Speak of the devil," I hummed as Keith and Hunk walked in.

"There's not much repairing we can do with it being so dark out. We're gonna have to wait until morning," Hunk reported.

"Good news is that the cockpit is all fixed up, and the programming is back to normal," Keith added.

"Okay…now what?" Pidge asked.

"Well, we'll have to wait until morning to finish up the outside. I think it would be a good idea for all of us to get some rest and wait for some sunlight," Hunk said.

"You two are welcomed to stay here tonight," Keith said. "Lance needs a lot of rest too," he added. I refused to look at him and crossed my arms.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

"Do you guys have bunk beds?" Pidge asked.

"No," I answered.

"Thank fucking god," She sighed.

"The Garrison _only_ has bunk beds," Hunk said.

"Well, feel free to pick whatever room. This ship holds up to fifty crew members," I told them.

"Awesome!" 

     Pidge left my side and I heard the door close behind them. I sighed and shifted slightly to get more comfortable. Unfortunately that made my leg hurt again, and I hissed from the pain.

"You okay?"

"Ah!"

     Despite the gentleness of the voice, I jumped in surprise when I heard Keith next to me. The pain was even worse now, and I groaned as I reached down to put pressure on it. Keith beat me to it and sat down on the edge of the bed to press my cut. I tried not to look at him, so instead I glared at my lap and swallowed hard. Yeah, I was definitely blushing again…but it was hard not to when his thumb rubbed against my calf through my pants.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I assumed you knew I was still in the room," he spoke in the same gentle voice. I looked at him briefly before looking to the floor.

"I thought you left with the humans," I said.

"I wanted to stay to make sure you're okay," he said. That shouldn't have made my heart flutter, but it did. I glared at him .

"I don't need you to baby me," I grumbled. He blinked.

"I'm…not trying to baby you," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, you are, so-" 

     I stopped talking as Keith's hand was suddenly on my chest instead of my leg. He was looking at me, _closely_ , with those glowing yellow eyes again. Then his head was against my chest too, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Mostly because I _wasn't_  breathing. I was locked where I was with Keith's ear right against my pounding heart, and my whole mind went blank. I was stuck between wanting to push him back with disgust and…holding him closer.

"Your heart is still going crazy," He murmured and pulled back. His eyes studied my face, which I could only imagine to be filled with either shock or horror.

"T-too c-close!" I managed to stutter and raise a shaky arm to push him away a little. He backed away to the end of the bed again and continued to put pressure on my wound.

"Do I really scare you that much?" He asked. I swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Lance," his words were so soft I almost felt sick hearing them.

"I'm just…really stressed, and…I don't do well with people so close to me," I managed. I saw him nod in my peripherals. The room was silent for a moment, and when I finally looked at Keith he was starting at me again. I propped myself up a little on my elbow to make more direct eye contact.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, only this time my tone was less harsh. I watched his yellow eyes flick over different parts of me. My eyes, my hair, my nose, my shoulder that I could feel a draft on.

"You…" he murmured. My throat, my cheeks, my markings, my ears, my chest.

"Have you been looking at me a lot?" I asked. He nodded.

"You're unlike anything I've ever seen before," Keith told me. I felt myself blush at that, and then I sat up some more.

"…do you…do you mean that as a compliment?"

"I don't think I would look at you this much if I meant it as an insult," his eyes locked on mine, and I simultaneously loved and hated how that made me feel.

"I've…only seen Galra in-"

"Textbooks. I know. You told me," he interrupted. I frowned in annoyance. "Ah, I'm sorry. Please don't pout," he sounded sincere. I furrowed my brows.

"Why?"

"Because it's not as pleasant to look at," he replied. I blushed again.

"Keith, are you…attracted to me?" I asked, growing redder with each word that slipped off my tongue. He frowned.

"I think you are extremely visually pleasing…I thought that was obvious," he answered.

"I mean…yeah…but, I mean, are you _attracted_  to me?" I reiterated, trying to sound repulsed at the idea.

"I'm not sure what you mean…but I can assure you that, just because I think you look pretty, that's not going to compromise this mission."

"Okay. It's probably best if you _just_ think I look pretty," I nodded and leaned back into my bed.

"Of course. Well, I'll let you get some proper rest," he said and stood up. I instantly missed the heat of his hand on my calf, and nodded as he walked away. The lights flicked off and the door opened again.

"Goodnight, Lance." The door closed.

"…night."

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how long have you and Lance been together?"

     I looked down at Hunk and frowned. We were currently working on the outside of the ship, and we were almost done. I was hanging off the side to reach the damaged part better. There really wasn't much to do, except patch up the hole the boulder we hit made. Still, it was a rather small hole.

"Uh…I'm not sure I understand your question," I replied simply.

"Oh, do aliens call it something else? On earth when we say that two people are together we mean that they're uh…interested in each other," Hunk explained. He sounded uncertain.

"Lance is a part of an endangered species. Of course I'm interested in him," I said.

"Oh, really? Man, that must suck. Anyways, I mean like interested in each other like mates or something?"

"Mates?" I repeated.

"Do you…not know what that…oh god, this is gonna get awkward-"

"What makes you think Lance and I are mating? That's rather perverted. I've been told humans are primal and less refined, but I didn't think you were _that_ instinctual," I interrupted before he could say anymore unnecessary words.

"Well, humans aren't always interest in sex. There's this whole deal about romance, but I thought you would understand it in its simplest term," he reiterated.

"Oh. Yes, I've heard of romance before," I replied. "I was discouraged from sex and romance from a very young age. So I merely appreciate aesthetics."

"Oh. So…you're _not_  with Lance…"

     I paused my repairing and frowned. No. I wasn't "with" Lance like Hunk assumed I was. Lance was clearly uncomfortable with me merely appreciating his beauty. I don't think I'd even have a chance to be "with" Lance the way Hunk was describing. That made my heart race for some reason…

"Lance would rather die than be 'with' someone like me," I said and resumed the repair.

"That's a bit harsh. Why do you think that?"

"Because once upon a time, an absolute vile creature named Zarkon attempted to wipe out Altea, and I happen to share the same genetic makeup as him," I answered bitterly. Just mentioning his name made me want to throw my tool into space in hopes that it would hit him.

"Oh no, is he your dad?" Hunk asked. I pushed my goggles over my head and looked down at Hunk from where I hung.

"No, Zarkon is not my dad. I never knew my dad," I replied.

"Oh…"

"Zarkon is the Galran Emperor. I'm a Galra. Zarkon tried to destroy Altea. Lance is Altean," I explained while putting my goggles back in place and turning on my tool again.

"Oh. I get it now. It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet."

"Who the hell are they?" I asked.

"They're fictional characters! Uh…they're made up people. This dude, Shakespeare wrote a play about them. Basically Romeo is this guy and Juliet is this girl and their families hate each other, but they're madly in love. They try to make a plan to run away with each other, but Romeo doesn't get the letter explaining the plan in time. The plan was like, Juliet was gonna fake her own death and then Romeo would met her in her grave house thing…and…"

"What happens after that?" I prompted him to continue when he paused.

"…well…Romeo thought she actually died, so he killed himself." I stopped working for a moment and then looked down at Hunk again.

"And Juliet?"

"She woke up, saw his dead body, and then killed herself for real to be with him in the afterlife," he finished. I frowned.

"They killed themselves…all for love?"

"Uh, yeah. That's a popular theme here on Earth."

"…"

"Love, I mean!…not suicide."

"You think that's what Lance and I have?" I questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh…maybe not exactly. But your races hate each other, right?"

"It's not that simple," I said and lowered myself to the ground.

"Uh…"

"The Blade of Marmora is composed of mostly Galras. We are a major part of the resistance since it's very rare for a Galra to oppose Zarkon."

"This stuff sounds legit."

"Uh…I guess-"

"Lance! C'mon! Keith told me to keep you in bed all da-"

"I don't care what Keith said! This is _my_  ship, so _I_  call the shots around here!" My head snapped in the direction of Lance's voice and I instantly spotted him walking along the wall of the ship. 

"Lance! You're still limping, idiot!"

"Do not insult me! Do you even realize who you're speaking to?" My jaw clenched and I tossed my tool to the ground. I stripped off my gloves and goggles, and marched towards Lance. He got one look at me and instantly froze.

"Oh shit, he looks mad," Pidge squeaked as I walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded to know, crossing my arms. Lance glared back at me.

"I am taking control of my ship! I woke up and Pidge told me that you've been telling her and Hunk what to do all day," he said. I lifted a questioning brow.

"Yeah…you've been asleep, and they didn't know what to do," I replied.

"Still! You should ask me for approval before you do anything to my ship!" Lance snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"You're _injured_. You _shouldn't_ be walking on that leg yet. I wanted to check up on you again when you woke up."

"You're not checking up on jack shit, bucko! I feel perfectly fine, now let's-WHA! Hey! Put me down!!"

     Before Lance could finish his sentence I heaved him over my shoulder. Despite being taller than me, he fit rather easily in my arm. He was a skinny little thing and weighed next to nothing. He banged his fists against my back, but I could feel it was only half hearted. That or he was much more tired than he let on, which was even more concerning to me. I wordlessly carried him away and back into the ship. Before I stepped inside, I left Hunk and Pidge with some final instructions.

"I'll take care of Lance. Report to the cockpit, and I'll met you there soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu  
> Snap: ksenialynns  
> Insta: lynnart1998  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Tumblr: fryingpansscrap.tumblr.com


	10. Lance is admired

"I said I'm fine! Ugh! Don't pick me up like that again! It's so much more uncomfortable!" I complained and complained, but I would never admit how glad I was to be back in bed.

"Sorry, but you were being difficult. I had no choice," Keith replied as he opened the wardrobe that went to this room. He pulled out a standard set of Altean pajamas and laid them in front of me. "Change," he ordered.

"UM, I'm not some little _pet_ that you can order around," I sassed.

"Change, _please_ ," he sounded kinda pissed. I grabbed the clothes and glared up at him. He stood there frowning with his arms crossed.

"I'm not gonna change if you're gonna watch me," I told him.

"I don't trust you enough to leave you alone," he said.

"What! That's stupid! Get out if you want me to change!" I snapped. He sighed and shook his head.

"How about I turn around, okay?" He asked and proceeded to do so.

     I pouted for a second and then peeled off my cute thief aesthetic shirt. It was kinda hard getting dressed without standing up, but I eventually got the soft pants and top on. I felt a little better being dressed in something that reminded me of home. Granted these pajamas weren't as high quality as my royal robes, but they were still soft and, more importantly, familiar. I sighed, and fixed my blanket over my legs again.

"Okay…" I murmured. Keith walked over to the first aid kit hung on the wall, and then back to the side of my bed with it in hand. He sat down on the edge and lifted my blanket.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"…a little better," I replied truthfully.

"Does it still hurt?"

"…a little…"

"It looks like it's still swollen too. We need something cold to get that down," he mumbled while he lifted my old slept-in bandage.

"There's a small dining hall and kitchen…there should be ice there," I told him. He nodded.

"Right. I remember seeing that on the map, I'll get that for you once I re-bandage this," he said and opened the kit.

"You don't…you don't have to do that. Pidge can do that," I muttered.

"Pidge has done enough. She has amazing software abilities."

"When do you think Hunk will realize that she's a girl?" I asked. Keith's mouth curled slightly, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I hated how good that looked on him.

"I think Hunk already knows, but Pidge just doesn't want him to," Keith said.

"Hmm…"

"You're still really tired, aren't you?" Keith asked. I nodded and blinked at him slowly. He smiled at me, and I didn't even think about how obvious my blush must've been. The Galra gently patted the new bandage once he finished putting it on and got up to put the kit back. Then he returned to my side and put light pressure on the cut.

"Your skin looks absolutely amazing when it turns red," he told me. I could feel my cheeks getting redder, but I merely looked away and bit my lip. "At first I thought it was blushing, but it happens so arbitrarily. What is it?" He asked.

"Just…pigment fluctuation. Happens randomly, Like you said," I was lying. He reached forward and ran the backs of his fingers over my cheek. I flinched slightly, but allowed him to touch my face. His fingers were surprisingly soft.

"It's warm like blush too. That's amazing," he marveled.

"I-it's just a natural body function. L-like sneezing or something," I stuttered taking his hand and pulling it away from my face.

"It's fascinating," he murmured. His eyes continued to linger where his fingers once were and I licked my lips nervously.

"You're staring again," I pointed out. Keith frowned.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"I mean…is this gonna happen every time you patch me up?" I questioned.

"It might…honestly I don't normally have the time to admire aesthetics like I can right now," he told me. I couldn't help but blush at that word.

 

_Admire_.

 

     Like I'm some kind of exquisite painting, or a graceful animal. Like I was something that he'd find at an art exhibit and bid on immediately. Like I was _made_  for him.

"You're…welcome to admire, as long as it does not interfere with our mission," I spoke after what felt like an eternity of just thinking about that one word. He nodded.

"Of course. I should…I should go get some ice for you now," He said.

"Sure."

     Keith got up and walked towards my door. He stopped, and I looked at him over my shoulder. He looked back and turned towards me again.

"Have You ever heard of the story 'Romeo and Juliet'?" He asked randomly. I blinked.

"I know that title. When I researched Earth, it was one of the first literary recommendations to better understand the species. I thought it was beautifully tragic and stupid at the same time," I answered.

"Right…is that…normal? For people in love to do?" He questioned. I frowned and thought for a moment.

"Are you asking me if it's normal for people to kill them selves for the sake of love?"

"Uh…yeah? Kind of…?"

"No. It's not, but it is normal to make sacrifices for love."

"Oh. Right…?"

"Have you never felt love before?" I inquired.

"Well, I guess I experienced something like love for my mentor, but it was a family love. Romantic love and sexuality was always discouraged when I was younger. I was punished for showing interest in anyway," he told me. I frowned.

"Oh…that's…really sad, actually," I murmured. He shrugged awkwardly.

"Uh…anyways…ice."

"Ice," I nodded in agreement. He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna…get that," He announced.

"Yup."

"I'll see you…when I get back."

"See ya."

 

* * *

 

"Pidge?"

"…yeah?"

"Shouldn't we like…go back to the garrison?" Hunk asked. I looked up from the piece of tech I had been fiddling with and adjusted my glasses.

"Why?" I responded.

"I mean…we've been gone all day, and it's like almost dinner time, and I think we'd get in trouble if we like…don't?" He said.

"If we go back all that will happen is we'll get yelled at. If we stay here we won't get yelled at and we'll be doing something. Plus, we're hanging out with aliens. Why would you want to go back?" I replied.

"Well…we might get expelled if we don't come back soon, and like my parents will kill me if I'm sent home because I skipped a couple days of school," Hunk told me. I sighed.

"Listen, Hunk, we're helping these aliens with what sounds like a super important mission. Plus, they know about the Kerberos mission. They could help us find our missing people," I explained. Of course I left out the detail about Matt and my Dad. Hunk didn't need to know that about me just yet. No one really did. Ever.

"That sounds good and all, but like…what if they're a super long way from here?"

"Then we'll go to them," I answered simply.

"Pidge, I don't think you understand what that means…go to them? And leave behind Earth? I mean…you'd just leave your family behind like that?" He questioned. I frowned. It would be more like leaving to find my family. That's exactly what it was.

"My mom will manage…"

"She'd be like a mess without you, dude. Her child would go missing and she'd have no idea where you are? How does that not effect you?"

"I dunno…it just doesn't," I sighed. "Look, If this bothers you so much, you can go back-"

"Pidge, no-"

"I said-" I stopped talking as the purple alien entered the cockpit. His brows were furrowed and his cheeks were a little darker and redder than the rest of his face. That must've been what blushing looked like on Galras…

"How's Lance?" Hunk asked. Keith looked up at Hunk and blinked at him. He then shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Uh…Lance? He's resting. I managed to calm him down and change his bandages…" he let his hand drop from his face. "He's got some ice on it now."

"That's good," Hunk replied.

"What else can we do now that the ship is repaired?" I asked. Hunk frowned at me. I ignored him.

"Well…we need to locate the blue lion," Keith told us.

"How do we do that?" Hunk asked.

"It would be nice if we had a map," Keith mumbled and walked past us to fiddle with the controls.

"Ugh…this makes no sense without Lance."

"Would it help if you had a map in English or something?" Hunk asked.

"Mmmm…" Keith's brows were pulled down in concentration. His yellow eyes scanned the digital representation of the land we were on. "The scan is really fuzzy…it would help to have a more defined map from a native," he replied.

"There's a map at the garrison," I said. He looked back at me.

"Where?"

"The flight school Hunk and I attend. They have a giant map of the base and all the surrounding deserts. I think it has a five hundred mile radius from the base," I told him.

"How long is a mile?" He asked.

"Uh…"

"It's quite a ways. We're about fifty or sixty miles from the base right now," Hunk answered.

"Perfect. How do we get this map?" Keith asked and dismissed the shitty scanned map.

"Well, we have to break into the garrison to get it," Hunk answered.

"Yeah. The head of the base has the main file in his office. I know where it is," I added.

"Great. We should go as soon as possible."

"Uh…"

"Maybe we should wait until it's dark outside. Usually the head of the base doesn't sleep until like eleven and it's barely five," Hunk said.

"Okay. We'll devise a plan while we wait," Keith replied.

"Should Lance be involved with this?" I asked. The purple alien blinked at me, and I didn't know how his strange stare was supposed to make me feel. It was foreign, and yet so familiar…

"I don't think he's in any condition to be put at risk like that. It's better if he stays here and rests while we get the map," he replied.

"But-"

"I think it would be very considerate to Lance if we just ran the plan by him before we went out since this is _his_ ship and all," Hunk interrupted me. Keith thought for a moment before signing.

"He's going to insist on going with us if we tell him…but you do have a point," he murmured. We both nodded. "Alright, lets make a plan…"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offline rn, but I'll leave contact information whenever I'm back on again <3


End file.
